One of the Forest
by AxelK4
Summary: One kit with a secret. A secret that could very well ruin his life. He doesn't even know what that secret is. He just gets all the attention from the leader and the medicine cat. Even his own mother treats him differently from his littermates! He knows he's different, and he wants to find out why...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I decided to start a new story. I will finish Cave In, but I don't have as much motivation for it as I used to. Plus, I started a new forum with Mew Lover the Pikachu, the link is on my profile! On to the story!**

The night was cool, and wind rustled through the tall grass that made up SummerClan territory. A low wail came from the thick walls of the Nursery, a queen in distress.

"Is he alive?" she asked, standing over a small, black, kit.

"Yes, but just barely. I believe SoulClan doesn't realize that he's on the brink of death," another cat whispered.

"But… but Fallenmeadow! Their SoulClan! They see everything!" the queen whimpered, nudging her two other kits closer.

"Well, they can't see him now! And if he dies, he'll wander around the clans forever!" Fallenmeadow spat. "But there is one way to save him…"

"You don't mean…" she gasped. "That's just a myth!"

Fallenmeadow nodded. "You have a point, Wolfshade, but what if it does work? He will be able to live a full life like his siblings."

Wolfshade flattened her ears but said nothing.

Fallenmeadow took a deep breath and began to chant softly.

"_Through the trees, through the bushes, through the grass._

_This young kit's life will be in your grasp._

_He is you, you are him."_

The branches that stopped above the camp clattered together, the wind whistled loudly and it felt like the whole forest was crashing down on the clan. Then, everything stopped.

Fallenmeadow and Wolfshade glanced outside the nursery, where cats were gathering.

"What happened?"

"Maybe it's a sign from SoulClan!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"It is done," Fallenmeadow breathed. "He will live."

Wolfshade looked down at her three kits. "Thank you…."

Fallenmeadow nodded and walked out of the Nursery to his den and started sorting herbs. _That kit will lead a difficult life, but, it will have its rewards. He will remain alive and maybe even have his own family! But, will he ever know?_

Fallenmeadow was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the large, tabby tom pad in.

"Fallenmeadow, I need to speak with you," he said roughly.

"Yes, Dragonsoul," he mewed. "Sit here."

Dragonsoul settled himself down in front of Fallenmeadow. "Would you like to explain what happened back there?"

Fallenmeadow felt himself shrink inside his tortoise-shell pelt. "Umm…."

"Don't. Lie," Dragonsoul snarled.

"It was Wolfshade's kit, he was about to die and SoulClan would not acknowledge that he was dying. I could do nothing but bind his soul with the forest."

Dragonsoul nodded grimly. "That was a rash decision, but there is nothing we can do know…"

"I am sorry, but the kit's life was at stake," Fallenmeadow murmured.

"Well, he must never know the secret until he is a warrior. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, now, get back to work," the leader ordered before padding out of his den.

The tortoise-shell tom started sorting through his herbs. _Borage, chervil, thyme._ Then he remembered something. His eyes widened. _Great SoulClan! I… I forgot about the one fault with the spell! I might have just ruined the poor kit's life!_

**A/N: I hope this sounds decently interesting! I'll see y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow it's been a long time. But school is hectic and so are the holidays and everything else in my life. So, yeah.**

**Reviews:**

**Jmontz: Thanks! :D**

**Mew Lover The Pikachu: Thank you!**

"Hey! Over here!" Darkkit yowled, jumping up and down.

His littermate, Sweetkit looked over and stuck her tongue out at him. "Why should I give it to you? I'm supposed to keep it _away_ from you!" she squealed, carrying a moss ball in her tiny teeth.

Darkkit pouted and stumbled over to Sweetkit, tripping over his paws. He smirked and creeped around her until he was right behind her. He let out a shrill yowl and leapt at Sweetkit.

Sweetkit shrieked and toppled to the ground. Darkkit grabbed the moss ball from her and ran off.

While he was running, he heard his brother, Lightningkit start to speak. "Why are you and Sweetkit so immature? Why can't you act like me and give other cats some peace?" he grumbled.

Darkkit looked up at Lightningkit. "You snob!" he shouted. "Why don't you go and roll in some fox dung already?!"

"Darkkit!"

Darkkit gulped as his mother, Wolfshade, strode out of the Nursery. Her long pelt dragged on the ground as she walked over and cuffed her son on the ear. "I don't want to see you talking to Lightningkit like that again!"

"Yeah, because he's just _so_ perfect," he spat. Wolfshade looked him in the eyes.

"I never said that, I love all three of you equally," she whispered. Darkkit tried not to flinch under her bright blue gaze.

_Liar_, he thought, grimacing. He looked over to Sweetkit, who was lashing her stubby tail back and forth.

Wolfshade nodded and walked back to the Nursery, Lightningkit following her.

Darkkit snorted and trudged over to Sweetkit. "I hate him so much," he growled. Sweetkit rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think we're the only ones who do."

The tiny black kit not and spat on the ground. "It's not fair!" he cried. "Lightningkit is always better than us! And he never lets us forget it!"

Sweetkit's eyes grew sympathetic. "I know, but I still love him just the same."

Darkkit shrugged. "Meh, I'm not so sure."

Sweetkit was about to say something else when the dawn patrol burst into camp. "Dragonsoul!" one of the cats, named Starlight, shouted.

Dragonsoul, the leader of SummerClan, poked his head out of his den. "What's the rush?"

Another warrior, Blueshade, who's fur was standing on end, spoke this time. "It's the twolegs, their starting to knock down the trees again!"

Dragonsoul sighed. "You realize that they haven't done that for moons, right? I'm sure they'll stop again."

Starlight looked taken aback. "But… but Dragonsoul…"

Dragonsoul raised his tail. "I don't want to hear it. _Nothing_ will happen to this clan, I can assure you of it," he growled.

Flintflash padded up from the back of the patrol. "_We're_ the ones who saw it. Not you. So you don't know how bad the damage is, you old fool!"

The clan grew silent as Dragonsoul started to shake. "_What did you say?_" he asked, his voice deathly calm.

Flintflash seemed to shrivel under Dragonsoul's gaze. "Well, you see, I said… er…"

"Exactly!" Dragonsoul roared. "You were ashamed that you said that. So why in the name of SoulClan did you say it?"

Darkkit looked back and forth between the two toms and didn't see Wolfshade padding up behind him and Sweetkit. He squeaked softly as he was grabbed by his scruff and taken quietly to the Nursery, Sweetkit trailing behind them, her tail drooping.

"Mama? What's happening?" Darkkit asked.

Wolfshade shook her head. "Nothing, dear. Nothing at all, now go to sleep."

"But, Mama!" Darkkit protested.

"Do what I say, Darkkit!" his mother said sternly.

Darkkit reluctantly curled up in his nest and tried to listen the best he could to the quarrel. But sleep soon started to overtake him.

The last thing he heard was the sound of fighting and the agonized scream of Flintflash.


End file.
